Algo más que amigos
by Avengirl
Summary: Albus y Scorpius son amigos desde el primer día que entraron a Howarts, pero poco a poco se van dando cuenta, de que ser solo amigos no les basta para lo que sienten entre ellos dos. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí si no a nuestra amada J. . Esto no está hecho con ánimo de lucro ni ofender a nadie. Si no te gusta el slash, no mires. Graciaaaaas (:

El gran comedor estaba a rebosar aquella mañana de febrero. Las risas, charlas animadas y comentarios de todas las clases llenaban la estancia. Sin embargo, en un apartado lugar de la mesa de las serpientes, un joven rubio no conversaba todo lo que su moreno compañero deseaba.

-A Scorpius Malfoy la profesora McGonagall le parece de lo más atractiva... -el comentario de Albus no hizo mella en su distraído amigo.

-Cierto...-dijo Scorpius, bebiendo un sorbo de su zumo de calabaza, sin saber muy bien a lo que acababa de responder.

-Además se ducha con el pijama puesto por que tiene verguenza.- Nada, Scorpius seguía sin prestarle atención.

-Ajam...

-Y se muere por llevarme a la cama.

-¿Qué dijiste Al? - el rubio se giró, dirigiendo su mirada a su compañero, realmente interesado en lo que acababa de escuchar, dejando de prestar atención a sus apuntes de pociones.

-Que...Te meas en la cama...-contestó el moreno, enrojeciendo violentamente, pues no se esperaba que el rubio le hubiese escuchado. El susodicho simplemente rió.

-A veces eres tan infantil Al...

Albus suspiró aliviado de que Scorp no le hubiese oído bien. Desde hacía varios días, Scorpius se comportaba de manera extraña con él, y eso estaba empezando a volverle loco. El rubio había sido su mejor amigo desde el día en que se conocieron. Lo recordaba perfectamente aunque ya hubiesen pasado casi seis años de aquello. Fue el primer día de colegio, el día en el que el sombrero seleccionador pronunció claramente la casa a la que él correspondía. Slytherin. También recordaba, que escasos minutos después de sentarse en la mesa de las serpientes, tuvo que marcharse corriendo de allí, directo a los baños, pues su estómago, al asimilar la noticia de que no estaría en Gryffindor como su padre, parecía haber tomado vida propia e intentaba salírsele por la boca. Rato despues de insoportables nauseas y sollozos descontrolados, reunió las fuerzas suficientes para salir del cubículo en el que se había encerrado y volver al Gran Comedor. Era su primer día, y no quería perderse por alguno de los innumerables pasillos en busca de su dormitorio, todo por no haber seguido al prefecto que estaba al cargo de los alumnos de primero. Abrió la puerta, aún secándose las lágrimas del rostro con la manga de su túnica cuando se topó de bruces con un muchacho de piel tan blanca como el marfil, ojos plateados como el filo de una espada y cabello rubio platino, casi rozando el color blanco.

-Oh, perdón.-se disculpó el moreno por el leve choque.

-No pasa nada. ¿Te encuentras bien? Antes vi que salias corriendo del comedor y pensé que tal vez necesitases ayuda...-el rubio le dedicó una amable sonrisa, mostrando una hilera de perfectos dientes blancos.

-Ah, sí, gracias por...Preocuparte. -un ligero rubor inundó las mejillas de Albus, quien no esperaba que aquel muchacho se hubiese preocupado con él. Al parecer, su tío Ron no tenía razón del todo, no todos los Slytherins eran unos bordes antipáticos, al menos ese chico no.

-No hay de qué. Por cierto, mi nombre es Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy.-el rubio le tendió una mano, la cual un vacilante pero sonriente Albus estrechó con fuerza.

-Yo me llamo Albus, Albus Potter.-un brillo de interés pareció inundar por un instante los ojos del rubio, el cual sonrió aun mas, desconcertando al moreno.

- Será mejor que volvamos al comedor, Potter, o tendremos que recorrernos el castillo en busca de nuestros dormitorios, y por lo que me han dicho, no son fáciles de encontrar.

Dicho eso, el rubio salió de los baños, dejando a Albus allí, con un leve y cálido hormigueo en la mano con la que había estrechado la del otro chico y una sonrisa un tanto estúpida.

Estaba en Slytherin, sí.

Su familia iba a despreciarlo, por mucho que su padre le hubiese asegurado lo contrario.

Y su estómago parecía haber sufrido el ataque de un troll.

Pero...

¡Había hecho un amigo!

La cabeza del rubio asomó de nuevo por la puerta de los servicios, mirándole con reproche.

-¿Vienes o qué?

-Oh, ¡sí, espérame!


	2. Chapter 2

Scorpius Malfoy suspiró al entrar en contacto con el agua caliente de la ducha, sintiendo como se despejaba por momentos.

Aquella noche no había podido dormir bien, y esa era la cuarta noche que pasaba casi en vela. Acarició sus brazos, enjabonándose el torso, siseando de gusto. Una de las cosas que más le gustaba era ducharse con agua bien caliente de par de mañana, para alejar a morfeo de su cuerpo.

Al acabar, cogió una de las impolutas toallas blancas que había dejado él mismo en el toallero y se la ajustó a la cintura. Una vez fuera, se miró en el espejo, limpiando con el dorso de la mano el vapor adherido a este.

Se miró. Merlín, su aspecto era todo lo espantoso que podía llegar ser, aun siendo perfecto como de costumbre. Marcadas ojeras surcaban la parte inferior de sus ojos y su piel, pálida como la leche parecía estarlo aún más de lo normal. Eso de no dormir no le estaba sentando nada bien, no señor. Y todo por culpa de Albus. De Albus y de esos malditos sueños que tenía cada noche, que le hacían despertarse en mitad de la madrugada con una notable erección entre las piernas.

Sí, tenía sueños húmedos con su mejor amigo y compañero de habitación. ¿Acaso era el fin del mundo? Para Scorpius sí, pues sabía perfectamente que su amigo Al no era de esos, no era como él, gay. Por favor, era imposible asociar al magnífico Albus Potter a otro bando que no fuera el heterosexual. Era tímido y reservado, pero estaba seguro que a Albus le iban las mujeres. Y a las mujeres les iba Albus. Sí, su compañero era todo un rompe corazones; algo atontado, pues nunca se percataba de los descarados flirteos de las alumnas que lo acosaban a todas horas, pero definitivamente todo un rompe corazones. Y eso a Scorpius le dolía,y mucho. Por eso se había molestado el otro día al ver como una estúpida Ravenclaw le robaba un beso a su Albus frente a todos, dejando al moreno con una tímida y sonrojada sonrisa en el rostro.

Scorpius hizo lo imposible en ese momento por no agarrar a esa chica del cabello y arrastrarla por todo el castillo a modo de venganza ; tragándose su orgullo y saliendo del gran comedor, marchándose a la tranquila sala común finjiendo que todo iba bien.

De eso hacía ya un par de días y a cada día que pasaba, Albus se ponía más y más pesado, intentándole sonsacar el motivo por el cual estaba tan extraño con él.

El rubio gimió frustrado frente al espejo. Si seguía así, Albus acabaría descubriendo sus sentimientos hacia él. Y no podía perder su amistad, pues era lo único que lo ataba al moreno, eso y compartir la habitación,cosa que no ayudaba demasiado con el tema de los sueños calientes.

Se vistió rápidamente, poniendo su empeño en quedar perfecto, pues como buen Malfoy que era, la imagen lo era todo para él.

Corbata anudada, cabello peinado, camisa abotonada...Estaba listo para salir del baño, pero era incapaz de moverse, pues sabía que ahí fuera estaría Albus, aún durmiendo en su cama, seguramente medio destapado, con las mantas por los suelos, mostrando la suave piel de su cintura en la zona en la que el pijama se le había subido, dándole una tentadora vista de su poco pero bien musculado cuerpo. Suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza. Se estaba comportando como una colegiala. Por Merlín, ¡él era Scorpius Malfoy! Y no se iba a dejar intimidar por nada ni nadie, por muy follable que pudiese estar.

Con este último pensamiento salió del baño, dispuesto a despertar a su amigo, el cual parecía haber encontrado su almohada de lo más apetecible por el modo que la mordía en sueños. El rubio solo sonrió. ¿Como podía haberse enamorado de semejante elemento?


	3. Chapter 3

Un muy malhumorado Albus Potter comía de su plato del desayuno, ignorando completamente los intentos de Scorpius de conseguir su perdón. ¿Que porqué estaba tan enfadado? Porque su mejor amigo le había despertado de un cojinazo en toda la cara, dándole el susto de su vida. Además, lo había interrumpido en medio de un excitante sueño en el que hacía suyo al propio Scorpius, por lo que su mal humor era aun más notable.

-Oh vamos, no fue para tanto Al...-ronroneó Scorpius a su lado, agarrando su brazo, agitándolo, impidiéndole llevar a su boca el tenedor .

Albus simplemente le fulminó con la mirada, gruñéndole levemente. Scorpius mordió su labio inferior, debatiéndose entre soltar una carcajada y guardar silencio por respeto a su amigo.

-Albus...venga...Haré lo que sea, por favor...-la súplica del rubio le hizo arquear una ceja, sacándole una malévola y traviesa sonrisa. Scorpius se estremeció, la sonrisa del chico le daba miedo.

-Hm,¿lo que sea? ¿Lo que yo quiera?- Malfoy se sonrojó, pensando imposibles cosas que el soñaría que su amigo le obligase a hacer.

-Sí.

-Vale...-a Albus se le iluminó la mirada al dar con su venganza perfecta. -Esta noche te diré lo que quiero que hagas. Y tú lo harás, Scorpius, sin rechistar. Y yo disfrutaré de la cara que vas a poner. Oh, sí, disfrutaré mucho.

Scorpius se atragantó con el zumo de calabaza que estaba bebiendo. Oh, por Merlín, ¡¿que narices le iba a mandar hacer?!

-¿Me vas a dejar con la duda de que será todo el día? -el rubio hizo un puchero, al cual Albus en otra situación no se hubiese podido resistir.

-Sí.- y dicho esto, recogió sus cosas con una sonrisa triunfal, dispuesto a alcanzar a su prima Rose, que salía del gran comedor.

-Será capullo aprovechado...

-¡NI LOCO! -chillo un enojado Scorpius Malfoy, todo colorado, negando fervientemente con la cabeza. Frente a él, Albus se tronchaba de la risa.

-Diste tu palabra, rubito. Asi que ahora desnúdate. -Al se cruzó de brazos, aportando mayor autoridad a su comentario. Casi parecía un profesor...Casi.

-Pero Al, eso sería demasiado para mí...Y yo no...no...-el rubio comenzó a pasearse por la habitación, nervioso por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Oh, vamos, ni que te diese vergüenza... -protestó el moreno.

-¡Pues claro que no me da vergüenza, soy un Malfoy!

-Entonces hazlo. Ya. -como se lo estaba pasando de bien Albus...Y aun no había empezado lo bueno.

-Te odio...-murmuró Scorpius con una asesina mirada clavada en el moreno, que no le quitaba el ojo de encima tampoco. Comenzó a desnudarse, rojo de ira y vergüenza.

-Mentiroso, me amas...-sonrió burlonamente Potter, haciendole estremecer a Scorpius. Si el supiese...

-Ni en tus mejores sueños, chaval.

-No dices lo mismo en ellos.

Y la carcajada que soltó el ojiverde casi pudo oirse en el castillo entero.

*Coment de la autora: Taráááá! ¿Que pasará? Chan chan chan. ¿Obligará Albus a Scorp a hacer alguna cosa mala? No piensen mal...Bueno, sí, háganlo, me encanta jajaja. Intentaré actualizar esta historia conforme la vaya escribiendo, cosa que haré cada vez que tenga un ratito libre, pues segundo de bachiller no me deja demasiado tiempo, pero algo sacaré, todo sea por mis chicos.

No se preocupeeen, en nada sabrán que maldad planeó Albus, y como se lo tomó su querido Scorp.

Disfruten de la historia y muchas gracias a los que me dejan reviews, es un honor recibirlos y me impulsan a escribir mas.

Un beso, Avengirl (: *


	4. Chapter 4

Albus no podía cerrar la boca de lo espectacular de sus vistas. Scorpius no podía hacer mas que mirar al suelo avergonzadísimo, no pudiéndose creer que fuera a hacer eso.

-Merlín...Estas...Fantástico Scorp.

-Permíteme discrepar Albus. Esto no es nada glamuroso, no es...Yo. -señaló su cuerpo ataviado por aquellos ropajes prestados.

-Pues no te sientan nada mal, rubito. -Albus sonrió, recorriéndolo con la mirada de arriba a abajo, haciendole a Scorp sentirse como si fuese su plato de comida preferido. Y así era, aunque el rubio no lo supiese.

Resultaba, que la horrorosa venganza innecesaria, como Scorpius la había llamado, había sido obligarle a ponerse ropa de Albus, la nada elegante ni pulcra ropa de Albus. Y lo peor no era eso, aún quedaba lo peor. Tendría que bajar al gran comedor vestido así, tan...normal que lo ponía enfermo. Añoraba su ropa de siempre, perfectamente planchada y conjuntada.

-Se reirán de mí Albus...-señaló el ajustado jersey rojo que llevaba puesto, el cual se pegaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, marcando su bien formado torso.

-No seas imbécil, ese jersey te queda de puta madre Scorp. Si no fueras hetero...-añadió lo último casi inaudiblemente, mordiendo su labio inferior.

-Parezco un estúpido Gryffindor. -murmuró el rubio frunciendo el ceño, dándose la vuelta, dispuesto a cojer su corbata, la cual se cayó al suelo, obligándole a agacharse,dándole a Albus una perfecta vista de su moldeado trasero.

Joder, tenía que obligar más a menudo a Scorp a ponerse pantalones vaqueros...

El rubio se levantó, empezando a colocarse la corbata verde.

-Aaaah no, no, no, no. Sin corbata.

-Pero es obligato...-Albus le interrumpió.

-Scorp, sin rechistar. -y le quitó la corbata del cuello, rozando de paso algo de la pálida, suave y cálida piel del rubio. Ambos se miraron a los ojos durante lo que parecieron horas.

-Albus...-empezó a decir Scorpius cuando sintió que su amigo se pegaba a él. Más y más cada vez, poniéndole nervioso. -¿Que vas a hacer...?

El moreno no respondió, acercando su rostro al del rubio, casi juntándolos.

No podía ser, no podía ser, ¿Albus le iba a besar? Su corazón iba a salírsele del pecho de un momento a otro. Un par de centimetros más y podría saborear sus dulces labi...Scorpius miró anonadado a Albus cuando este miró hacia arriba, a su pelo y se lo revolvió, así, sin más, sin besos ni te quieros.

-¿Que coño haces? -la voz del rubio sonaba casi dolida.

-No bas a ir con el pelo estiraaaaado y repeinado como siempre Scorp, lo llevarás como yo quiero.

Dicho y hecho. Scorpius, con el pelo ligeramente alborotado, con algunos mechones cayéndole sobre los ojos, lucía irresistible.

-Bien rubito, bajemos a cenar, la gente se peleará por mirarte. -albus le guiñó un ojo, pícaro.

-No quiero ir. -el puchero que hizo enterneció al moreno, pero no lo suficiente.

-Oh sí, si vas a ir.- le agarró de la mano, casi arrastrándolo fuera de la habitación que compartían, en dirección al comedor.

-¡Sueltamé Albus!

-No cariño, de mi no te libras.

-Albuuuuuuuus, ni que fuera una niña para que me lleves así...-casi chilló el rubio fuera de sí.

-Para mí lo eres, preciosa.

-¡ALBUS!

*Nota de la escritora: Jajaja que malo es mi querido Albus...Ñajajaja espero que les guste, y no maten al pobre al por ser tan travieso :3

Un besooooo *


	5. Chapter 5

Todos los rostros estaban vueltos hacia él, todo par de ojos lo recorrían con la mirada completamente, y lejos de incomodarle, Scorpius Malfoy se acostumbró rápidamente a ese aumento de atención hacia su persona.

Como no, como buen Malfoy que era, adoraba ser admirado por otros. Otro que no apartaba la mirada del chico era Albus, que estaba embelesado por el aspecto de su compañero. Joder, si antes ya pensaba que el muy cabrón era guapo, ahora que iba decentemente vestido como un chaval de su edad estaba simplemente magnífico. No se arrepentía en absoluto de haber obligado a su amigo a hacer ese cambio de imagen. Aunque de lo que sí se estaba empezando a artar era de la mucha gente que devoraba a Scorpius con la mirada. Por no hablar de aquella chica que le había pellizcado el trasero a SU Scorp cuando pasaron junto a ella. Hay que decir que la mirada que le echó el moreno, marcando su territorio, disipó las ideas de aquella ravenclaw de volver a osar tocar lo que a él le pertenecía, explicitamente o no.

Porque Scorpius era suyo, por muy hetero que fuese, por muchos besos que no llegase a darle jamás, por todas esas caricias que ansiaba de él. Solo suyo.

Pero estaba claro que el resto del mundo era estúpido, pues no lo comprendían. Durante la cena estubo tentado un par de veces a cruciar al grupo de chicas que pasaban una y otra vez al lado de Scorpius, sonriéndole y coqueteando con él con cualquier pretexto estúpido de colegialas.

En buen momento tuvo la brillante idea de sacar el playboy sexsimbol que Scorpius solía guardar en su interior...Y lo peor de todo era que Scorp parecía estar disfrutando gratamente de su venganza. Por el modo en el que coqueteaba con las chicas y les dedicaba esa sonrisa suya que quitaba el aliento, el rubio se lo estaba pasando en grande.

-Albus, pareces enfadado, ¿ocurre algo? -el rubio mordía su labio inferior preocupado por lo serio que estaba su amigo. Albus lo miró, no pudiendo evitar fijarse en lo erótico del gesto que Scorp estaba haciendo sin darse cuenta.

-¿Al? ¿Estás bien? -el moreno sacudió la cabeza, asintiendo, desviando la mirada de sus jodidamente perfectos labios.

-Sí, es solo que ando algo distraído, por los exámenes, ya sabes...

-_Busie, _los exámenes acabaron la semana pasada. ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien? -el rubio posó su cálida mano en el hombro de Albus, provocándole un escalofrío a lo largo de todo el cuerpo.

-No me llames _Busie, _sabes que odio ese apodo. Y sí, tranquilo, estoy perfectame...

-Perdona, ¿Scorpius?-una voz masculina le cortó desde detras, haciendo que ambos amigos se girasen. A sus espaldas, con una amplia sonrisa se encontraba Connor Vicens, uno de los tíos más guapos de toda la escuela, segun el 90 por ciento de las alumnas femeninas, y parte del alumnado masculino. Miraba a Scorpius con el deseo pintado en sus ojos oscuros. Cosa que no hizo ni pizca de gracia al moreno.

-Sí, ¿que quieres Connor? -Scorpius correspondió su sonrisa con otra, sin notar como el mini yo mental de Albus asesinaba sádicamente a un mini connor, también imaginario, lamentablemente.

-Me estaba preguntando si querrías venir conmigo a la próxima excursion a Hogsmade, en plan... cita. Podríamos tomarnos unas cervezas de mantequilla y luego charlar un rato...-Connor lucía claramente sonrojado, se veía a leguas que estaba colado por Scorp.

-Hm, por supues...-el rubio no llegó a acabar la frase, pues escuchó como alguien pegaba un sonoro golpe a la mesa. Miró hacia su derecha, viendo como Albus mantenía los puños fuertemente apretados contra la mesa, con una indescifrable expresión en el rostro.

-Olvídate Connor, Scorpius no puede ir contigo. -dicho esto, Albus se levantó del banco, agarrando al rubio del brazo, omitiendo sus quejas, arrastrándolo con él a la fuerza, fuera del gran comedor, dejando a un alucinado Connor allí plantado, azorado ycon la boca abierta.


	6. Chapter 6

Todo el valor y la fuerza que había mostrado Albus, al llevarse a Scorpius consigo fuera del comedor, se habían esfumado, volatilizado,fugado, dejándolo solo ante la furia de Scorpius, el cual lo miraba claramente enojado, con el ceño fruncido.

En el calor del "secuestro" Albus no supo hacia donde caminaba exactamente, por lo que acabaron dentro de uno de los baños de prefectos que poblaban el castillo.

Y ahí estaban ahora, sin pronunciar palabra alguna, Scorpius mirándolo con la furia llameando en sus plateados ojos, como si de un colacuerno húngaro se tratase, y él rehuyendo su mirada, con temor a lo que pudiese decirle. Pero no estarían así durante mucho tiempo, oh no, por supuesto que no. Conocía bien a Scorpius y sabía que cuando se enfadaba, era peor que una bomba. Solo debía esperar a que la cuenta atrás finalizase y...¡BÚM!

Miro a Scorpius que a cada momento que pasaba se ponía más y más rojo de ira. Seguramente se estaría debatiendo entre cruciarlo o directamente lanzarle un avada kedabra. Vió como el rubio abría la boca. Oh no, ahí estaba el BUM, e iba a explotarle en toda la cara.

-¡¿PERO TU ERES GILIPOLLAS?! -el chillido del rubio casi lo deja sordo.

-Te hice un favor Scorp, ese tío no te conviene...-le encaró Albus.

-Tu no eres quién para decidir si alguien me conviene o no.-el odio inundaba las palabras de Scorpius. -Joder, ¡siempre te las arreglas para fastidiarme los ligues, pero esta vez te has pasado!

-Scorpius yo...-el moreno avanzó un paso que el otro alejó.

-Ni Scorpius ni nada. Estoy harto de no poder tener una jodida vida amorosa mientras tú vas por ahí coqueteando con cada tía que pasa por tu lado, besando ravenclaws y demás estupideces... ¿Explícame porqué no quieres que sea feliz?-el tono dolido de Scorpius hizo mella en el moreno, que simplemente bajó la cabeza atormentado.

-Scorp...

-¡QUE ME LO DIGAS!

-POR QUE TE QUIERO,¿VALE? Y no soporto ver que nadie más te toque, que otro sea el dueño de tus risas, que salgas con otra persona que no sea yo. Porque me duele ver que no me quieres como yo te quiero a tí. - Albus explotó no pudiendo más, mostrando sus dolorosos sentimientos al que ya no volvería a ser su amigo despues de todo lo dicho. Sintió como lágrimas de pura rabia intentaban salir al exterior, pero las contuvo, mordiendo su labio inferior y apretando fuertemente los puños.

Frente a él, Scorpius estaba anonadado. No podía creer lo que el moreno le acababa de decir. Se acercó a él, lentamente, apenas sintiéndose dueño di de sus pies, los cuales avanzaban por decisión propia hacia su amigo.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- alzó su mano para acariciar el rostro de Albus, deteniéndola a medio recorrido, dejándola caer a un lado de su cuerpo, no atreviéndose a tocarle.

-¿Acaso te mentiría en esto?-Albus clavó su llorosa mirada esmeralda en sus ojos, con actitud seria y eso fue lo único que le bastó a Scorpius para saber que lo que su amigo le había confesado era verdad.

-No...¿pero entonces porqué besaste a aquella chica el otro día?- preguntó el rubio sin creerse lo inverosímil de aquella situación deseada desde hacía ya mucho tiempo.

-Yo no la besé, fue ella la que se lanzó a mí como si de un vampiro se tratase. No la aparté por educación, no quise que quedase en ridículo delante de todo el comedor.

La voz de Albus era monocorde. Scorpius en ese momento le odiaría y no querría saber nada más de él, lo que lo entristeció notablemente.-Siento haber jodido tu cita con Connor, le pediré disculpas mañana y así podreis ir juntos a...-el moreno no pudo terminar su disculpas pues unos labios ajenos atraparon los suyos en un duro beso. Scorpius lo estaba besando. Nada de amor ni sutileza, solo pasión desenfrenada por la tensión del momento. Quería hacerle ver a Albus que sus sentimiento eran correspondidos. Y por el leve gemido de satisfacción que emitió el moreno, Scorpius supo que éste se había percatado de ello. Siguieron besándose, horas, minutos o tal vez segundos, no sabían muy bien, hasta que la falta de oxígeno les obligó a separarse. Ambos sonrojados a causa del beso, con los labios levemente hinchados y los ojos brillantes. Albus sonrió al rubio, el cual no pudo reprimir una pequeña y sonrojada sonrisa.

-Albus Severus Potter, sin duda eres gilipollas por no habérmelo dicho antes.

-Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, esta vez debo darte toda la razón.

Una leve risa inundó la habitación antes de que ambos volviesen a buscar los labios del otro para sucumbir a los deseados besos.


	7. Chapter 7

Algo de lo que Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy estaba seguro era de que su chico, Albus Severus Potter, era un celoso redomado. Pero al contrario de disgustarle, al rubio ese gesto posesivo de su novio le parecía de lo más tierno. Desde que Potter se le había confesado aquella noche en los baños de prefectos, el rubio no había desaprovechado ni un solo momento de su tiempo libre, dedicándolo casi por completo a Albus, lo cual hacía que éste andase por la escuela como una cría enamorada. Sonrió al recordar como el moreno se había pasado toda la hora del almuerzo dándole pequeños besos en la oreja mientras terminaban apresuradamente sus ejercicios de astronomía, bajo un roble frente al lago. El resultado estaba lejos de ser el adecuado, pues acabaron revolcándose sobre la hierba, olvidándose completamente de los deveres, llegando al final tarde a sus clases. Rió levemente al acordarse del puchero que le hizo Albus cuando le echó la bronca por haberlos echo llegar tarde. Su puntual reputación estaba quedando por los suelos por culpa de ese endemoniadamente atrayente chico...

Volviendo a la realidad, Scorpius torció la esquina, caminando por el largo pasillo a solas, volviendo a la sala común después de terminar su visita a la al percance de su tardanza a la hora de llegar a la clase, el profesor de transformaciones les había mandado deberes extra, por lo que tuvo que ir a la enorme sala repleta de viejos e innumerables libros, en busca del adecuado que le ayudase a terminar los ejercicios.

Alzó la mirada del suelo al percatarse de que alguien se acercaba a él.

-Hombre, el "_pertenezco a Albus Potter" _Scorpius Malfoy...-Connor Vicens se paró frente a él, con una sonrisa, haciéndole sentir a Scorpius un tanto incómodo.

-Connor. -Scorp le saludó con la fría y elegante cortesía que caracterizaba a la familia Malfoy.

-Hace días que no te veo sin Potter pegado a tí como un Grindylow.-el tono de Connor le pareció un tanto borde.

-Bueno, es mi novio, creo que es lo normal...-Scorpius se encogió de hombros.

-Ya, pero no veo bien que eso sea así. -el más fornido se acercó un paso al rubio, el cual no retrocedió, si algo tenían los Malfoy era la sangre fría suficiente como para no echarse atrás en una disputa.

-Mira, estoy con Albus y eso no va a cambiar, lo siento Connor. -Scorpius hizo el amago de irse, dando por zanjada la conversación con el chico, pero éste le agarró del brazo.

-No quiero que salgas con Albus. -el agarre del otro le estaba empezando a molestar en el brazo.

-¿No te entra en la cabeza? No quiero salir contigo, Vicens. -Scorpius intentó soltarse sin mucho éxito.

-Ni yo contigo Malfoy. Al que quiero es a tu chico, tu querido Albus.-la confesión de Connor le sorprendió, haciéndole abrir mucho los ojos sin creer lo que oía.

-¿Entonces porqué me dijiste de ir un día a Hogsmade? -no entendía nada de aquello...

-Para ver la reacción de Albus. Quería ver si a él también le iban los tíos. Y por lo visto sí, asi que no pienso parar hasta llevármelo a la cama...-dicho esto sonrió de tal manera que a Scorpius le recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

-Me das asco, ¡suéltame! Además, Albus no saldrá nunca contigo, y mucho menos se meterá en tu cama. Te odia, tenlo claro.-Connor apretó más su mano alrededor del brazo de Scorpius, el cual compuso una mueca de dolor.

-No, tú te vienes conmigo.- el más fuerte le arrastró por el pasillo.

-¡Que me sueltes!-Scorpius buscó su varita en el bolsillo, pero antes de poder sacarla sintió un fuente golpe en la boca que lo tiró de espaldas. Connor le había pegado un puñetazo en la cara para que no escapase.

-Hijo de perra.-murmuró Scorpius mientras escupía algo de sangre mientras se levantaba del suelo. Probablemente le habría roto el labio por la manera en que este no dejaba de sangrarle. Sacó su varita y apuntó al grandullón pensando en un hechizo que le diese su merecido.

-¡Everte Statum! -gritó Scorpius dispuesto a nockear al otro, pero Connor fue mas rápido, lo sufientemente rápido.

-¡Desmaius!

El hechizo le dió de pleno a Scorpius, lanzándolo varios metros hacia atrás, dejándolo inconsciente. Connor sin embargo recibió el hechizo del rubio en el brazo, lo que le provocó solamente una pequeña molestia.

-Estúpido Malfoy...


	8. Chapter 8

-¡Scorpius!- Albus se paró ante la puerta en la que el mapa del merodeador aseguraba que se encontraba su novio. Iba a matar a ese hijo de perra de Connor en cuanto se asegurase de que su pequeño Scorp estaba bien. Intentó abrir la puerta pero la cerradura se lo impedía. Sacó su varita y apuntando al picaporte bramó: ¡Alohomora!

La puerta se abrió, dejándole pasar a su interior. En una de las sillas que llenaba el aula vacía estaba sentado Scorpius, con los ojos cerrados y rostro inexpresivo. Corrió hacia él, arrodillándose a su lado, cojiéndole del rostro.

-Scorp, Scorp, dime que estás bien...-miró el rostro del chico, el cual comenzó a despertarse.

-¿Al? ¿Qué cojones ha pasado? ¿Y porqué me duele tanto la cabeza...?-el rubio se frotó la frente dolorido, mirando a su alrededor sin comprender.

-Ese bastardo de Connor te hechizó y luego te encerró aquí.- Scorpius cerró los ojos suspirando, recordando lo sucedido en el pasillo y en como Connor le había vencido casi sin despeinarse.

-¿Y cómo me has encontrado? -Albus acarició el rostro de Scorp, el cual emitió un leve suspiro ante el roce.

-Me crucé con Connor de camino al gran comedor. El muy estúpido me exigió que saliese con él o jamás volvería a verte. Solo cuando le dí un puñetazo me contó lo que pasó...Pero no quiso decirme donde estabas, por lo que usé el mapa merodeador.- el rubio agarró la mano del moreno con delicadeza, obsevando los rasguños a causa del golpe que le había propinado a Vicens.

-Suerte que tu padre te lo dió, si no yo seguiría aquí acumulando polvo...-murmuró levantándose de la silla, emitiendo un quijido, pues su cuerpo se había adormecido debido al tiempo que pasó en la misma posición sin moverse.

-Scorp...-el rubio miró a su compañero, el cual se avalanzó sobre él, besando sus labios con fuerza, abrazánose a él, uniendo sus cuerpos, mostrándole en silencio el miedo que había acumulado al verse sin él.

Scorpius jadeó en la boca del otro muchacho, el cual, tan rápido como vino, se separó de él, pero sin soltarse de su abrazo.

-¿Y...ésto? No es que no me guste pero...-el moreno le cortó, mirando a un lado avergonzado. No era bueno hablando sobre sus sentimientos, simplemente no encontraba palabras para las emociones que lo invadían.

-Tuve miedo...-agachó la cabeza ante su novio. El rubio, enternecido, alzó la barbilla de su chico, robándole un suave beso.

-Tener miedo no es malo Albus, significa que somos humanos. Hasta los Malfoy tenemos miedo...-Albus, más tranquilo, se abrazó a su compañero, posando su rostro en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro del otro.

-Pienso matar a ese estúpido de Connor Vicens.-murmuró contra su cuello.

-Cariño, ponte a la cola, primero voy yo. Me las pagará por haberme humillado de semejante manera. Además, no puedo permitir que intente seducirte, eres mi novio, y eres de mi propiedad.

El moreno alzó las cejas ante ese posesivismo.

-Recuérdame que nunca te quite algo de tu propiedad...-rió el de ojos verdes.

-Por tu bien, espero que no tenga que hacerlo.-el de la mirada de plata se unió a sus risas.

-Vayamos al gran comedor. Para que Connor vea que no puede con nosotros...-el moreno sonrió algo travieso.

-Me gusta como piensas Albus, me parece increible que seas así viniendo de una familia de Griffindors...-le felicitó sorprendido Scorpius.

-Que quieres que te diga, un Slitheryn es y será siempre un eso de las venganzas creo que me viene de familia...A mi tia Hermione se le ocurrían algunas muy buenas cuando mi tío Ron hacía algo que a ella le disgustaba.-soltó una carcajada al recordar la anécdota de su tía hermione, de cómo le había teñido el pelo de azul a su tío por no llevarle la razón en no se qué de un club del P.E.D.D.O, o algo así, podía recordar...

-Interesante tu tía Hermione...

-Tu padre la odiaba.

-Ahora es mas interesante aún.

Y entre risas salieron del viejo aula para darle una gloriosa lección al bastardo que había osado tocar al "osito" de Albus. No está de más decir que Albus pasó un buen tiempo sin besos por ese inocente mote con el cual había apodado a su novio. ¿Es que acaso no le gustaban los ositos? ¡A todo el mundo le gustan los ositos! Definitivamente, su novio Scorpius, no era un chico normal...


End file.
